All the things I'd do for you
by vickster223
Summary: When Jareth saves Toby's life risking his own he's rushed to st Mary's hospital... where Sarah works, what will happen? Well read it and find out! Plz r&r. now complete!
1. Default Chapter

Jareth stared across the aboveground 'road' as they liked to call it, at the happy scene of Sarah's family. He sat down on the bench never taking his eyes off the family, it was the perfect picture he thought to himself. The man stared into his wife's eyes which were full of love, Toby sat happily content as his father pushed the swing higher and higher.  
  
'Me and my Sarah will be that happy, when she knows how much I love her,  
I know deep inside she must feel the same way' Jareth thought to himself.  
Sarah wasn't there in the perfect picture family, she had her own life  
now, a lifestyle that Jareth thought couldn't possibly give her any joy.  
  
' Sarah deserves to be a queen...' he thought to himself 'my queen.'  
Watching Toby, now 11 years old he felt the odd twinge at his heart,  
Toby reminded him of 'her' so much, the woman who haunted his dreams, the  
woman who he thought about everyday for the last 10 years – the woman who  
had stolen his heart so long ago.  
  
Jareth still watched on in deep thought, Toby bored of the swings was  
now eating a icecream. 'Still spoilt' he thought.  
  
The last 10 years had passed so quickly for him, there was never a day  
gone by that he never wished Sarah had taken his offer. ' Surely she  
never believed I'd really turn Toby into a goblin' by saying one of us he  
had always's meant a fae, if any child was still unwanted at the end of  
the thirteen hours, he would bring the child up by himself. That was the  
whole point of the labyrinth, to prove you would risk your life to save  
the child, Sarah had proved this many times. He sighed 'It was always's  
her that I'd wanted, ah, Sarah if only you knew what I'd do for you'  
Jareth had watched Sarah as she slowly forgot about him and the  
labyrinth, looking at the red book increasingly less and less.  
  
Toby and his parents came out of the park. Toby noticed the odd man  
staring at him from across the road, 'weird' he thought to himself. The  
man was strange looking, he brought back memories of Sarah's stories of  
the high and mighty goblin king, dressed in his black cape, tight  
trousers and poet shirts. Sarah always had this goofy look on her face  
when she talked of the goblin king, a kind of dreamy distant look. Toby  
never understood why.  
  
As they crossed the road he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks looking  
for where the Goblin King lookalike had gone.  
"Toby," his mother called out, her voice grew into a shout.  
"TOBY, MOVE!" Toby looked up to meet his gaze with a lorry speeding  
towards him, his feet stood glued to the floor.  
  
Jareth who'd been watching pushed Toby aside to the ground as he felt  
the force of the lorry crashing into his own body.  
"Oh my god, that poor man!!" Toby's mother gasped, she ran to his  
side.  
Everyone around them gasped and watched as she bent to his side, the  
lorry driver hadn't even stopped, just speeding away leaving the body  
behind.  
  
Blood surrounded Jareth, he clenched his teeth, he had never been in so  
much pain. He looked up to meet Sarah's step mother Karen's gaze leaning  
over him before falling unconscious for the first time in his immortal  
life.  
  
Toby stood shocked between his mother and father watching on as the  
paramedics quickly loaded jareth on the the bed into the back of the  
ambulance.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Karen asked the nearest paramedic.  
He looked up with a grim frown upon his face "I can't really say, I  
mean it's a wonder he survived the impact anyway, we'll have to hope for  
the best,"  
The paramedic sighed "He sure is a hero, you don't see much of that  
nowaday's do you?"  
  
Toby felt so much guilt, this man could die, not long ago he had thought  
the man was 'weird' when he now owed him his life.  
"The paramedic said they're taking him to saint Mary's hospital,  
that's where Sarah works isn't it?" Karen asked.  
"Yeah it is, we should go see if she knows how he's doing"  
The family bundled into the car and set of to the hospital, Toby  
silently hoping the man was going to be okay. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The ambulance sped through the traffic, winding in and out cars.  
"Kenny drive faster will you, I don't think he's gonna be with us for  
much longer." The paramedic shouted over the scream of sirens.  
"Mart, I'm driving the best I can, if you think you can do any better,  
be my guest" Kenny smirked at Mart.  
"Whatever"  
Jareth meanwhile was in a terrible condition, sliding in and out  
consciousness. He heard parts of the conversation,but was trying to keep  
his mind on staying awake.  
Jareth could only be hurt or killed aboveground, underground he was  
safe from all this pain as long as he was near the magic. He even grew  
old aboveground, he shivered at the thought of his handsome looks  
disappearing.  
"Oi Mart, radio in and tell em to be expecting a hit and run victim.  
Tell em we'll probably be needin the crash trolley." Kenny turned quickly  
to the victim, he didn't look too good.  
  
"Sarah.... Sarah come here" Kati shouted over her college.  
"Hang on" she yelled back. "Just prescribe morphine for now until we  
know a bit more about Mr Saunders" Sarah told the nurse.  
"Sure" 'God she's a great doctor' she thought to herself 'She never  
hesitates, she never needs advice, she just knows what to do'  
Sarah walked out from behind the curtain, her chocolate coloured hair  
was pulled back in a neat ponytail, she wore hardly any make up, but her  
cheeks shone a healthy glow and showed a slight tan. Sarah had many men  
staring at her whenever she went out with her friends but she never took  
any notice. Many of her friends thought she was still waiting for a  
'mister right' but in truth Sarah was still waiting for a knight in  
shining armour to whisk her of her feet and into the sunset. She knew  
this would never happen in real life like it would in the books she read,  
she just thought she had no need for a man in her life right now. The  
past men in her life had let her down greatly, she always thought of one  
man though, a goblin king named Jareth. The dreams from the crystal ball  
still plagued her often. As she thought about about him she'd always  
wonder what he was doing at that very moment in time. Was he still ruling  
over the goblins and labyrinth, or did he spend his time with his own  
queen locked up in his room. That thought always set of an unfamiliar  
feeling of jealousy.  
  
Sarah neither lived in a world of fantasy anymore or partied every  
night, she thought of herself as someone in between all that.  
"What is it kati?" she asked. 'Please let me home soon' she thought to  
herself.  
"Can you go and meet the ambulance? We're waiting for a hit and run  
victim to arrive" Kati ordered her.  
"Will do" 'Trust half the staff to be away on my watch' Sarah thought.  
  
She ran out to meet the ambulance in the bay. "So what we got Mart?" She  
asked the nearest paramedic.  
"Pretty bad hit and run" He shouted as he began to pull the bed from  
the ambulance. "This guy's got serious head fracture, he's losing quite a  
lot of blood from his leg, he's fractured his arm in 4 places, has broken  
his leg in 2 places with half the bone is sticking through, and a few  
broken ribs puncturing his left lung. Poor bloke's lucky to be alive did  
all this saving this kids life" Mart looked up at Sarah who looked very  
pale and stood rooted to the spot.  
"Jareth," whispered under her breath. She stared at his bloodstained  
face ' Oh my god!' She slowly brought her hand up to stroke the side of  
his face.  
"SARAH!" Mart yelled "Do you know him? Sarah we've gotta move lets  
take him inside or he'll die in minutes!" Mart shook Sarah.  
"Huh, oh my god, sorry, quick resuscitations waiting for him" Sarah  
faltered, how could they help a fae, or maybe he was just like a human?  
Sarah though had no time to worry about any of this as she was running  
along side the bed. She never took her eyes of his beautiful face. How  
could this happen she thought, what was it that Mart had said? Then she  
remembered that Jareth had saved a kids life, who was this? she wondered.  
The bed burst into the ER "Can we have some help here?!" she yelled,  
she and Mart pushed Jareth through to resuscitation and quickly hooked  
him up to the monitors. The bleeping noise continued perfectly for  
minutes as doctors and nurses worked to try and save his leg and treat  
his head injuries.  
Suddenly the bleeping stopped and was replaced by a low drone, Sarah's  
face showed horror. "We've got a flat line, Sandra begin chest  
compressions" Sarah told the other nurse standing by. Sandra began the  
chest compressions, Sarah could only stand by and watch staring at the  
monitor hoping at her will the beeping sound of his heart would start.  
She stood for what felt an eternity, nothing seemed to be happening.  
"Okay stop I'll start at 200, pass me the paddles, quickly!" she ordered.  
She reached for the paddles "Okay, Clear." His body shook as the electric  
current passed through his heart, still nothing happened the low drone  
stayed.  
Sarah was now crying freely, letting her emotions flow. "Please,  
please stay with me,...Don't you dare die on me!" she whispered. She  
reached for the paddles again. "300, clear" The doctors around her looked  
at each other, by now the patient should be declared dead, Sarah had  
never showed this emotion over a patient before. "Sarah...Sarah! List.."  
The doctor was interrupted.  
"WHAT?!" Sarah yelled, the doctor shrank back. "Okay,  
ag..again...c..clear" she stuttered. Sarah pressed the paddles to his  
chest, again the electric current travelled to his heart....moments  
passed.. 'beep...beep...beep' the moniter sprang back to life. The doctors  
around Sarah were amazed, "Thankyou god" she whispered, relief swept  
across her face. She smiled to herself, he was going to live! His vital  
signs were good, Sarah was amazed herself 'Jareth should be dead' she  
thought to herself.  
"Take him onto the ward." Sarah told Sandra as she quickly wiped her  
eyes.  
"Sure" Sandra stared at Sarah.  
"Anything wrong?" Sarah asked.  
"No.. well sort of... I mean do you know this guy? I know I shouldn't  
really ask but you just have this twinkle in your eye now. Something I  
haven't seen for a while" Sandra smiled at the bemused Sarah who smiled  
back.  
"He's an old friend... that's all," she answered, 'for now anyway'  
Sarah's smile spread. She looked back at Jareth, even looking so ill he  
made her heart flutter.  
"Oh okay... do you want to take a break, you deserve it."  
"Yeah thanks, I'll just be outside on the front if you need me" Sarah  
smiled back at Sandra, and glanced at Jareth before walking out of the  
room.  
  
The sky outside was darkening, Sarah walked out to her favourite spot  
and sat on the wall. Not many people were about, the wind was cold and  
wisped Sarah's hair out of her face as she pulled the scrunchie out of  
her hair. She sighed to herself and looked around, the car park was  
empty which was unusual for this time of day. Sarah looked down at her  
uniform, Jareth's blood stained her clothes.  
'Oh my god' she thought ' what will I say to him? He is probably so  
angry with me, and I wouldn't blame him.... I was such a brat' She sighed  
again.  
At first she had tried to contact her friends through the mirror, she  
missed them so much but they were never there. She even tried calling  
Jareth's name in front of the mirror, and thinking how stupid she was to  
think it would actually work.  
So Sarah slowly forgot about the labyrinth she always busy anyway  
finishing her coursework for deadlines and finally earning her degree at  
university. She had only been working at the hospital for under a year  
and even at the age of 25 she outsmarted doctors twice her own age.  
Although recently she had been asking herself if she was really happy,  
she went out with friends every couple of days and they would nudge to  
her and show her a man looking her up and down, hoping she'd make a move.  
'You don't want to be alone in that flat of yours  
forever do you?' Sarah would always smile back at her admirers just to be  
friendly, but none of them were for her. The picture of the handsome  
goblin king always came to mind, 'that was a face you could never forget'  
she smiled to herself.  
Maybe this was her chance to be happy, she didn't know what Jareth  
thought about her but hopefully she thought, hopefully he'll forgive me.  
The stars above her began to shine she lifted herself from the wall and  
began to walk back into the hospital.  
  
"Sarah..Sarah" Sarah turned quickly and frowned at the sight of Karen  
running towards her, Toby and her father trailing behind. 'Still queen  
over the family then she thought to herself' She didn't exactly hate  
Karen, but would never think of her as her mother, 'she' was in  
Hollywood.  
"What are you guys doing here?" She puzzled "Has something happened?"  
"No... well yes, Toby was saved by this man, oh Sarah I'm so worried he  
should be here. Hit and run, he just pushed Toby out of the way and was  
hit by the lorry himself blood was everywhere!" Karen frowned at the  
blood staining Sarah's clothes. The family quickly walked through the  
sliding doors into the hospital.  
The colour was drained from Sarah's face, "Jareth saved Toby" she  
mumbled to herself looking up she noticed all her family were staring at  
her waiting for her to give them the news. She realized her brother was  
as pale as she was and grabbing his hand she gave it a gentle squeeze.  
"He's going to be fine, he's on the ward getting some rest but I'll  
sneak you in, he's badly injured though" 'and died for the longest two  
minutes in my life' she thought to herself.  
"Thankgod" Karen smiled at Sarah. Toby let out the breath he had been  
holding. Sarah's father led the way. "Well let's go thank him" He  
smirked.  
  
Minutes later Sarah stood in front on the door, the blinds shut out the  
room. Karen raised her eyebrow at Sarah. "What is it?" she snapped.  
"I'm just warning you, he's been through a lot and it will be a long  
time before he recovers, months even, there are some machines just  
monitoring him" She slowly pushed opened the door hoping not to make a  
sound and wake him, even if he was drugged up.  
There was an audible intake of breath as the family quietly stepped into  
the room. Even Sarah who had seen people like this everyday gasped.  
Jareth looked so innocent, so beaten.  
Karen brought her hand over her mouth. "He,.....he did this, risked his  
own life, went through all this pain... for our little boy" She sobbed.  
"Yes, he's truly a saint!" father say's. "He truly is" Sarah  
mumbled to herself  
The machines bleeped around him and the wires from the morphine hung  
loosely next to him, his pale skin on his chest was just visible. Sarah  
stared at his chest rising and falling, his blond hair falling across his  
face.  
'It's shorter' she thought as she walked towards the bed. No-one made a  
sound being careful to not to wake him. The realisation hit Sarah as she  
walked to the monitors 'He risked his own life for Toby's... Maybe he's  
really changed, a cruel goblin king would never do this' Sarah checked  
the monitors, thankfully his vitals were stable. She silently picked up  
the chart and wrote down his vitals.  
Sandra walked through the door startling Karen. "Sorry folks your gonna  
have to go, come back tomorrow" She smiled at Karen, Sarah's father and  
Toby guiding them out of the door. Her eyes landed on Sarah, "Oh, hi  
Sarah you ok?" She pulled the door shut behind Sarah as she shuffled out  
of the room.  
"Yes thanks Sandra, this is my mother and father and my younger bro  
Toby" She ruffled his hair smirking down at him, Toby just stuck his  
tongue out at her.  
"Oh, so do you all know our mystery patient then?" She asked.  
"Jareth" Sarah accidentally lat slip "I mean err.. um"  
"Sarah, do you know this man? Why didn't you tell us!" Karen's high  
pitched voice rang through Sarah's ears, she winced at the sound. "Does  
it really matter?!" Sarah stood straight defending herself 'God Karen  
gets wound up over anything, how could I let it slip' Sarah mentally  
scolded herself. Unbeknown to them Sandra had already slipped away  
leaving them to it. Sarah's father and Toby could only watch as Sarah  
turned red.  
"Explain yourself young lady!" Karen saw Sarah wince.  
"I am not a 'young lady' anymore Karen you can't tell me to do what to  
do anymore!"  
Jareth tried to sit up but recoiled as the pain ripped through his  
side.  
"Where am I? Why do I really want to sleep?" he felt the drugs trying  
to send him back to sleep. Jareth raised his eyebrow as he heard the  
voices outside his room, could it really be? Was it his Sarah? Jareth  
however couldn't fight the drugs any longer as they sent back to a deep  
sleep.  
"Sarah calm down! I know how you feel about me,but I do trust you. I'm  
just surprised you know him. I won't ask again hopefully you'll tell me  
when we come back tomorrow. Ok?" Karen placed her hands on her shoulders  
bringing a very surprised Sarah into a hug.  
"I'm sorry, It's just been a stressful day." Sarah turned to look at  
Toby and her father. "You lot go home get some rest, it's getting late,  
I'm gonna stay here for a while anyway." Sarah turned to the door 'I'll  
stay here to see what he really feels' she thought.  
"Ok, see you tomorrow... and Sarah take care," 'Karen's really trying  
hard to get along with me' thought Sarah as she waved to them.  
She decided to head down to the canteen before going to see Jareth. She  
needed more time to think.  
  
TBC... 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Sarah gazed across the room at Jareth and made her way to the chair next  
to the bed. She sat down never taking her eyes off him 'He really is  
beautiful she noticed no-one had removed his pendant, Sarah holding her  
breath reached over to take it in her hand, looking again at his face his  
eyes still stayed closed. On closer inspection she noticed the small  
crystal embedded into it, a small owl soaring over it. Sarah placed it  
lightly back onto his chest again she checked his eyes. Sarah jumped as  
she felt his warm skin under her fingers, she wondered how even when  
asleep the goblin king created strong feelings deep within her.  
She felt her eyes drooping and struggled to keep them open, and after a  
while finally gave into sleep.  
Sandra quietly closed the door and smiled to herself. 'I'll leave them  
to it' she glided down the corridor. Seeing her crush she winked to the  
passing doctor and saw his rose lips spread into a smile. "I'll see you  
in the club." The young doctor told her. Turning she felt her heart skip  
a beat, Sarah had always told her to ask him out. 'Thanks Sarah' she  
mentally said.  
Jareth peeked down at the side of his bed wondering what the comforting  
weight was. He jumped in surprise when he seen who it was. "Sarah" he  
whispered to himself. He could feel his magic mending his broken bones,  
and pumping around his body, the sharp pain was slowly turning into a  
dull ache which would soon be gone. His memories were also returning to  
him and guessed he was in what the aboveground called 'hospitals' he  
slowly shifted his weight, carefully so not to wake his beloved, who was  
the last person he expected at his bedside but was a pleasant surprise  
anyway.  
After a while Jareth could take it no longer and reached down to gently  
brush Sarah's shiny brown hair from her eyes. "God Sarah why do you do  
this to me?" the feelings of love would never leave him no matter how  
hard he had tried not to be, he was deeply in love with Sarah.  
She groaned at his touch and pushed her head into his palm still not  
opening her eyes.  
"Sarah" his voice was like honey to her ears, so soft and gentle.  
'His!?' her eyes sprung open to met with Jareth's gaze. "Finally she  
awakens," his grin made her legs feel like jelly.  
Sarah smiled back, "I hope you don't mind, it's just, I,... I can't  
believe you saved Toby, Jareth, why?" His name from her lips made him  
just want to tell her his feelings straight away.  
"Sarah, I am not just a cruel goblin king, whatever you may think. I  
couldn't stand by and watch Toby die!"  
"Jareth, of course I don't think that, if I did do you think I would  
be here right now? To be honest I think you're amazing,"  
The last bit made Sarah's mouth dry, 'why had she let it slip?'  
Jareth never took his eyes of her making Sarah blush. Jareth smirked as  
he saw Sarah's cheeks begin to glow red. Sarah wasn't used to this side  
of Jareth 'where is the arrogance?'  
"How are my friends?" She asked breaking the silence. "They miss you,"  
'I miss you' he thought.  
Jareth tried to push himself to sit up, Sarah quickly stood up and  
helped him up. Jareth stared at her as she sat back down. "I am a nurse  
you know! You are still very weak. How is it you were hurt anyway? You  
died you know."  
"Did I? The magic underground protects me against harm and ageing, here  
the magic is much weaker even in my pendant. I'm sure I'll survive"  
"Yes, well just don't do it again," Sarah said stubbornly.  
"My dear Sarah did you worry about me?" Jareth looked down, looking  
deep within her eyes, searching for something within the depth of those  
green orbs. He smiled at her, noticing how nervous she was.  
"Jareth" Sarah looked down nervously at her skirt. Deciding to finally  
look him in the eyes she sighed. "Jareth, whatever happened in the past  
is in the past, I know I've forgiven and forgotten and I hope you have  
too."  
"Believe me Sarah, I have. I kind of missed you and Toby, we may have  
only met for a few hours, which weren't on the best of terms. But I did  
miss you, you left a lasting impression." When Jareth noticed she hadn't  
retaliated he wondered if she had any feeling's for him.  
Sarah blushing told him she missed him too.  
Sarah and Jareth spoke for hours, Sarah asking about her friends and  
Jareth asking about Sarah's life.  
The connection Sarah felt to Jareth was incredible, 'he is so easy to  
talk to' Sarah thought to herself not knowing he felt the exact same way  
about her.  
Jareth surprising them both reached out to grasp her hand and gave it a  
gentle squeeze.  
"Sarah, I have to tell you something, and I'm hoping you think or feel  
the same way," Jareth carefully lifted himself up the bed, worry creased  
Sarah's brow as she saw him grimace in pain and reached out to help,  
Jareth smiled a thanks.  
Jareth brought his hand slowly to her cheek and brushed the silky hair  
behind her ear and felt the warmth of her skin. Sarah took her hand up to  
her face and held Jareth's hand resting on her cheek. Sarah briefly  
closed her eyes feeling his gentle touch.  
"Sarah..." bringing her back to the real world she let go of his hand.  
"Sarah, I love you, I always will."  
'He loves me, he loves me, I love him everything will be okay.' Sarah  
was estatic.  
"Jareth I..." Sarah was cut off as the monitors went haywire, Jareth  
caught Sarah's eye before moaning and collapsing back onto the bed.  
Sarah looked around as the doctors and nurses poured around the bed, "  
Sarah, Sarah!!" Sandra shook her out of her trance.  
"No, no he is not going to die, not now, not now" Sarah got up ignoring  
Sandra.  
Sarah walked forwards ignoring the other staff working on Jareth,  
performing resuscitation.  
Crying to herself with everything else as a blur, she whispered in his  
ear.  
"Jareth, I love you. Now I've finally found you, I am not letting you  
go... please don't leave me, not now." Sarah couldn't believe her ears as  
she heard the rhythm return to normal.  
Jareth opened his eyes minutes later after the nurses and doctors had  
left. Seeing Sarah's tear stained eyes peering down at him he felt her  
fingers in his hair. His breath caught in his throat, he gently spoke to  
her. "I love you too my dearest."  
Sarah jumped in her seat. "You heard me. How?" was all the stunned  
Sarah could ask.  
"Well I am magical you know," Jareth gazed into Sarah's eyes and  
smirked, but it was nothing like the evil Jareth. Sarah sweetly smiled at  
him her gaze full of love and warmth.  
"Oh, Jareth I love you." Sarah whispered, before bringing her lips onto  
Jareth's. When they broke apart he gently whispered he loved her too  
before continuing the kiss.  
  
"Sarah!" Karen gazed over Sarah's body "You look amazing, I'm so happy  
for you." The pair grinned at each other as Sarah walked out of the room  
towards the church. The weird thing was that this was no ordinary church  
and it was definitely not in the aboveground. It had been just two weeks  
since Sarah and Jareth had announced their love for each other, Karen had  
been shocked at first with the whole idea there was an underground, but  
very happy for Sarah. 'Sarah's been through a lot to get here' Karen  
thought to herself as she stared at her step daughter.  
"Oh god Karen why am I so nervous? I know I love him with all my heart  
but at the minute my heart is beating like crazy." Sarah stood behind the  
door ready for Hoggle to call her up the aisle. "It might be the fact  
there's 500 guests, at least in there."  
"Thanks Karen, you make my feel so much better," Sarah rolled her eyes  
at Karen's grin. "Sorry, couldn't help it. Look Sarah.." Karen took Sarah  
by the shoulders. "Any fool can see you two radiate with love for each  
other. It was fate that brought you together. You're going to be with the  
man you love for the rest of your life. Your going to be a queen! And  
don't forget to invite us here for our holiday's, it's so beautiful."  
Sarah smiled in excitement, Karen was right she'd be happy for the rest  
of her life. "Thanks Karen." Sarah squeezed her hands tight.  
The door slowly opened and Hoggle's head slowly pocked out. "We're  
ready for you Sarah, good luck. I know you'll be happy... even if it is  
Jareth." Sarah couldn't miss the added bit and smiled down at her friend.  
"Thanks Hoggle, I know you like him really" she grinned.  
Sarah took a deep breath and began to walk up the aisle, Karen picked  
up the back of the dress and slowly walked to the tune of the music.  
Hundreds of guests turned to look at the future queen. "Sawah butiful"  
Ludo spoke and Sarah could have sworn Sir Diddymus had a tear in the  
corner of his eye.  
Jareth stood and gawped at Sarah walking up the aisle, remembering how  
stupid he must look he quickly shut his mouth. Catching her eye he  
swallowed and beamed at her. Jareth had wanted as many people as possible  
at this wedding, to see his future queen, and to have something to  
remember forever. His brother Marcus stood beside him now.  
All the nervousness disappeared as Sarah looked around her, friendly  
faces edged her on and Sarah laughed as Toby stuck his thumbs in the air  
at her, her father was crying and mouthed 'you look beautiful' at her.  
When Sarah finally reached Jareth she turned towards him and everyone  
else disappeared in her minds eye as they gave their vows. Jareth and  
Sarah had locked eyes and both couldn't keep the smirk off their faces as  
they became husband and wife. This was what they'd both waited for years  
for. "You may kiss the bride." Jareth grinned at his wife and gently  
covered her lips with his own.  
Later on at the reception Jareth was dancing with Sarah at the  
reception."I've never loved someone as much as I love you Sarah." Sarah  
took his hands in hers.  
"Neither have I, now we've got the rest of our lives together. And boy am  
I looking forward to it." Jareth wolfishly stared at Sarah and couldn't  
miss the gleam in her eyes. "Let's bid our guest's good night shall we."  
Jareth gestured to the drunk hord of guests dancing in the gardens.  
"Yes, I think we should," looking up towards the castle bedrooms, Sarah  
looked back down at the hundred's of guests including the creatures of  
the labyrinth. "On second thought's, let's just go." Sarah gently pulled  
jareth to the edge of the dancefloor Jareth smiled seductively into her  
eyes.  
"Whatever you wish my queen." Sarah let out a squeal of laughter as  
Jareth scooped her into his arms and they both disappeared in a flash of  
glitter.  
And as all good stories they lived happily ever after. (  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed and if you haven't already it would be  
really good if you could leave one. 


End file.
